


Encompass

by infreidel



Series: My poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Poetry, What am I doing, slam poetry but not quite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infreidel/pseuds/infreidel
Summary: I write poetry and I wanted a place to share it





	Encompass

Hurting hallowed helpless

She wishes she knew how to see

Lights dance in her vision and she wants to be blind

She hates the red behind the curtain and hopes that color will go away

One day she falls from glory and has no way to stay

Letting loving learning

They can’t think about it

She is too bright and too dark all at once

Vanilla sugar and lemon bars are the shroud around her

She wants to paint a picture with her limbs

No one can find her

Just follow her echo

But she's never there

Breathing burning bent

Thinking is a natural state of being

Understanding is hard for her to come by

She wobbles on an unsteady heart and hates the clouds

Flying when she wants only to fight Where did her heart go

It jaded then faded out of sight

How is she living

She walks on sand that crumbles beneath her feet

She whistles the sound of forgiven mistakes

And waits for the air to close around her until its so pure she chokes

She wants the colors to blur together and swirl her into a state of forgiving and forgetting

She wants to encompass herself with good things to hide her hideous heart

Waiting for the world to forgive her for something she didn't do


End file.
